


Loves Me... Not?

by lilbabypup



Series: J.J/Alex Imagines [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabypup/pseuds/lilbabypup
Summary: Petals slowly fall to the ground. First from the cherry trees that just bloomed, and then from a wildflower. As the petals fall, there are quiet whispers, “Loves me… loves me not… loves me…”





	Loves Me... Not?

Petals slowly fall to the ground. First from the cherry trees that just bloomed, and then from a wildflower. As the petals fall, there are quiet whispers, “Loves me… loves me not… loves me…” A young boy is sitting under the big tree, pulling the delicate petals off the flower one by one. He pauses to brush his dark auburn hair out of his face before continuing his little game, watching them fall onto his bare legs and the grass around him. He hears quiet footsteps on the sidewalk, slowly growing louder. He looks over to see his boyfriend, J.J. His adorable face and bright blue eyes just made his heart melt instantly. He dropped the flower and jumped up, running to J.J and wrapping his arms around his waist tightly.

“W-Woah, Alex!” J.J took a step back, trying to regain his balance. “What are you doing here, baby?” Alex let go and replied, “Oh, nothing, really… just enjoying the view. Come on!” He grabs J.J by the hand and gently tugs on him, and J.J follows Alex to where he was sitting under the tree. He picks up the flower then sits down, and J.J sits down next to him. He notices the missing petals and asks Alex, “What happened to the flower?” Alex lays it behind him and shrugs it off, “I was just pulling the petals off.” He looks away and starts fidgeting with his fingers, then J.J asks, “How come?”

“You know the ‘Loves me, loves me not’ thing...?” Alex said with a sigh, avoiding eye contact. “Baby…” J.J turned to Alex and held his face in his hand, gently caressing his cheek. “Have you been worrying about… us…?” Alex looked down and slowly nodded his head. J.J lifted his face back up and kissed him gently, Alex’s face immediately turning red the second J.J’s soft lips meet his. He smiles before telling Alex, “I love you so, so much, baby.” Alex is silent for a minute, gazing into his lover’s eyes, before getting on top of him and kissing him deeply, accidentally knocking him over onto the ground. They both laugh, and Alex lays his head on J.J’s chest with a soft sigh, smiling widely. J.J strokes his hair softly, wrapping his other hand around the younger’s waist. Alex leans forward and kisses J.J on the cheek before saying, “I love you too,” and they just lay on the grass, watching the soft pink petals fall.


End file.
